bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jailing of Jaime
Debrief Credits * Aired: May 12, 1976 * Written by: Bruce Shelly * Directed by: Alan Crosland Guest Stars * Barry Sullivan - Dr. Ellis Hatch * Philip Abbott - John Naud * Skip Homeier - Chief Investigator J.R. Gregory * Anne Schedeen - Milly Wilson * Tom Bower - Ted Ryan * Ron Hayes - Carlson * Samuel Chew, Jr. - Mark Russell * Ross Elliott - General Partridge * Walt Davis - MP * Jimmy Joyce - Guard * Scott Wells - Sheriff Quotes Dr. Hatch: Well, Miss Sommers, whataya think? Does that look like three years work and nearly forty million dollars? Jaime: Looks like a garage door opener. I suppose when you plug that little goodie in, it does all kinds of exotic things, huh? Dr. Hatch: Hmmm... as a matter of fact, that does about cover it. Oscar: Specifically, it's Dr. Hatch's Cryptograph Analyzer. Dr. Hatch: Plugged into the right computer, that "goodie" can break any code in the world. Oscar: And if it does what Dr. Hatch says it does, it'll be invaluable to NATO's defense. There's been an attempt made to steal it over the past month. Luckily, the guards here spotted it, but we can't take any chances. Jaime, tomorrow morning, a special military convoy will escort it to Mojave Secret Center for testing. Jaime: And I get to ride on a truck with four hundred marines, right? Oscar: Wrong. We're going to steal a little idea from the British. At the turn of the century, there was a fabulous diamond called the Star of Africa. The British knew that thieves were after it, so they apparently sent it to London under heavy guard. What they actually did was simply mail it, parcel post. Nobody knew the difference. It arrived, safely. Jaime: So I'm gonna be your basic plain brown wrapper. ---- ''Jaime: Mission complete.'' ''Oscar: Good. Go home and get some sleep. I'll send a car by later to pick up the receipt.'' ''Jaime: Much later, please. This is one tired little girl. My legs even have metal fatigue!'' ---- Oscar: Jaime? Jaime: Oscar? Listen, now don't be upset with me please, but... uh... I... I couldn't stay in that place any longer. Oscar: (grimacing) Oooh, I wish you hadn't done that. You might make things worse. ----- Oscar: Jaime! Are you alright? Jaime: Yeah! Boy, now I know how Bambi felt on the first day of deer season. ---- Gregory: You're under arrest. Jaime: (glares up at Gregory before handing him the files) Tell me about it after you read this. Oscar: You almost went out with a bang. Jaime: (rolling her eyes) Oh, I hoped you wouldn't say that! Trivia *Dr. Hatch's facility is the same one used for Carlton Harris' firm — "Electrodyne Inc." — that Jaime Sommers "breaks into" in Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II). *When Oscar Goldman answers the phone in Sommers' apartment at the end of episode, he says it's "the Secretary". Then when Sommers speaks on the phone with the Secretary, she says he has a "delightful accent" and finishes by saying "Auf wiedersehen". These references suggest that they were talking to then Secretary of State Henry Kissinger, who held the position during the time period in which the show aired. Nitpicks *At the beginning of the episode, Jaime Sommers' hair is tied back in a ponytail. However, when she leaves Dr. Hatch's lab: the camera zooms in on her in her car, and her hair is loose. When we return to the episode after the opening credits, it's in a ponytail again — where it stays for the remainder of the episode (well, except for when she's in bed, of course). *As is evident from its name, the "Mojave Secret Center" must be located somewhere in the Mojave desert. Yet when the helicopter pilot Ted Ryan lands at its supposed location and Sommers exits the helicopter, the ground has lush green grass and it briefly rains. Either there is an obvious mistake in the episode here, or Sommers was simply not paying attention to the fact that the area should be a desert and something odd might be going on. *After bending a bar on the door to her jail cell: when Sommers bends the bar back, you can tell the exact same scene of her bending the bar earlier, is being shown in reverse. *If you observe carefully, you can see that a specially prepared area of the jail cell wall was created for Lindsay Wagner to break through. Part of the wall is uneven. *NSB Chief Investigator J.R. Gregory is bent down and talking to his aide, near the hole Sommers created in the jail cell when she broke out. Then he walks away. While he is still standing a distance away from the hole and talks some more, the camera does a close-up of his aide. On the right side of the camera frame, you suddenly see Gregory bent down near the hole again. Then the camera switches back to Gregory, and he is at a distance from the hole once more. *When Sommers recalls the "MILLE3" license plate number while talking to Oscar Goldman on a payphone, for some reason an old "bionic ear" sound effect is played. *When John Naud enters Milly Wilson's house and Sommers uses her bionic ear to listen to their conversation: during the close-up of her ear, you can see that the hairstyle and the background don't match what Sommers looks like in this episode. *When Sommers jumps over the fence to Hatch's building, you can tell it's stuntwoman Rita Egleston. *It's a bit unrealistic for everyone to merely step outside Hatch's office when the vault blows, and expect to be safe from harm. Scenes Deleted In Syndication *After Sommers drops off the decoder and is returned by helicopter to where her car is parked, she calls Oscar Goldman from a phone booth to report that she's completed the delivery. Then after she hangs up, she finds the door on the booth has become stuck. So she uses her bionic arm to force it open, and rips it from the hinges. Embarrassed, she tries to put it back in place but doesn't exactly succeed. 112